<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Owari-magica: The new Guard by Crazy_luna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242181">Owari-magica: The new Guard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna'>Crazy_luna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owari Magica [93]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Owari Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other, Roleplay, Roleplay Log, cry, role play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Belladona stops her plans, Vondila steps down for Percy, Fawn tries to learn more about Midge</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owari Magica [93]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Owari-magica: The new Guard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Word count | Points<br/>Beetle: 1986 words | 1945 points<br/>Bun: 1785 words | 1740 points<br/>Rose: 565 words | 530 points<br/>Snubby: 935 words | 915 points<br/>Prince: 1362 words | 1330 points</p><p>EXP: 5<br/>Purification: 10%</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Order: Vondila, Salem, Belladona, Percy, Fawn, Aeron, Luis, Mariana, Ophelia, Chance, Sierra</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vondila was pacing again, she was worried about this meeting. It was her first time talking to Belladona since the winter party and the first time seeing her since she lost her arm. Well could she call a flash of red light seeing the other? It didn't matter. Her nerves were fried and she didn't know what todo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salem watched her twin pace as she set out the last of the chairs. There was going to be a higher number of people showing up then what the normal amount of chairs could handle. She didn't want to talk to Belladona after she yelled at the other in crossing. She had told her twin about it but nothing came of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belladona was standing at the edge of the beach were the sidewalk ended and the beach began. She has stood there for ten minutes now, mostly waiting to see if she sees anyone so she's not with the Morson twins alone and trying get the nerve to walk on the sand. It caused so many problems for her prosthetic last time that she really didn't want to do it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy had been thinking a lot since the last time all the magi were together. About his upcoming role, about the relationship, about prom, about Ana. And, as he walked up to where the beach started, he saw a familiar face. Right, of course she'd need help to get across. He hums and props his chin up on her shoulder as he sneaks behind her, aware that he'll likely get decked for it. "So... need some help?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fawn was vibrating with excitement. She was going to be back to the Sanctuary, and this time on much better terms. She'd even gone so far as to wear her favorite skirt, twirling and showing it off when Aeron picked her up. "Are you ready? I'm ready!" She asked, wrapping her arms around theirs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aeron nodded, squeezing Fawn's arm back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As ready as I'll ever be." He smiles, and wiggles his fingers at Belladona and Percy as they pass, drawing attention to the blue wristband dictating his pronouns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mariana stalks down the beach with her hands stuffed into her jacket pockets, grumbling to herself as she gets closer to the Sanctuary. Her mood hasn't been the best recently, but she doesn't feel up to hiding it right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luis follows his sister, a little confused by her mood but not willing to poke an obviously cranky bear. When he glances up, he sighs in relief as the door to the Sanctuary looms closer. Maybe once they're surrounded by people, Mari will stop being so... mad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ophelia wasn't sure actually what was going to happen at the meeting, and that made her nervous. She hadn't had time to ask about what happened when Percy and Ana visited Belladona. She was hoping that no news was good news- at least to her. She made her way up to the sanctuary, her nervousness increasing as she got closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A meeting... Chance wasn't really sure how to feel about this. The last meeting she had gone to had been well... explosive? Was that a word she could use for it? Maybe it was an overreaction but she still didn't like all that confrontation. If this meeting was going to be anything like the last one she wasn't looking forward to it. But she couldn't not show up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It'd be wrong to ghost on everyone like that and being out of the loop could mean life or death for her. With that in mind she hesitantly made her way down the beach, noting the other magicals that were slowly gathering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vondila ran her hand over her head. Was this even the right call? She shook her head, it was the only call she had. She couldn't face the medic in a fight nor could anyone else. Even if they all worked together, and she didn't know if Percy would even fight. He was in the middle of this. She looked at her twin and dropped her hands to her sides. She wouldn't sit down till she handed leadership over to Percy. It was something Salem said would be a good way of showing her stepping down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salem sighed, things were going to work out. Yeah Vondila wouldn't be a leader anymore but she knew it was a good thing for her twin. She had been stressing more and more about being a good leader that she wasn't taking care of herself much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belladona smiled at Percy. "Hello Snac. I would love a ride." She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck before she was lifted off the ground. She wondered if Luis was going to be there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mariana stepped into the Sanctuary, and shook herself out a little to pull herself together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Von! Salem! Nice to see you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luis stepped in after his sister, and waved at the Morsons as Mari greeted them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aeron leads Fawn towards the Sanctuary, snorting as Percy carries Belladona in the direction of their destination. A thought occurs to him, and he calls out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Belladona! Can I talk to you after this is over?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ophelia follows the others into the Sanctuary. She relaxes a bit when she sees Percy carrying Belladona. She should be fine if she is here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chance rested her hand against the entrance to the sanctuary as she idled there for a moment in the doorway. Her other hand curled into a nervous fist in front of her chest as she looked around at the magicals already here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, everyone." She offered a small, nervous, smile before release her fist and setting her hand to her side. She stepped in, fidgeting with her ring as she tried to find a place to sit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sierra huffed, standing on the beach not far from the sanctuary. She hadn't planned on coming, if she was being completely honest. After the last meeting, it didn't really help her point to show up. Then again, going to their prom didn't help either, but who could blame her. Sierra didn't know if she'd ever have another chance to go to a real dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn't change her mind. She still didn't want to be in their dumb little group. It wasn't the place for her, but she also wanted to be there to support Percy. Having him go on his own felt like leaving him to the dogs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced around at all the magi going in. At least she didn't see anyone she didn't know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spotting Percy carrying Belladona, Sierra laughed. That was so typical of Percy. Well if Belladona's there, she might as well drop by. If a fight broke out, three people would be better than two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vondila turned to Ana and smiled. "Ana, Luis its great to see the two of you." Her smile was a bit more forced then it should be and she wasn't looking at Percy and Belladona at all. Her organic hand shook a bit but she grabbed it with her prosthetic to stop it. "Everyone come in and sit down." She tried not to look towards Belladona. She wanted to hurt the other for hurting her and her friends but she couldn't do that not without things going badly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salem smiled at the siblings as they entered and her face turned sour at Belladona. She still didn't trust the medic but was glad she didn't want power either. She turned away from the medic and smiled at the others. "Fawn!" She beamed at the girl. She was happy to see her again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belladona nuzzled into Percy's neck a bit, he smelled nice. She was pulled out by Aeron's voice. She turned and looked at the other and nodded. "Yeah sure." She wasn't about to ask what it was since she had a feeling it had to do with her present for Percy. Once they were inside she got out of Percy's arms and smiled at Luis and looked at the rest. Her eyes landed on the prosthetic that Vondila had. How did that happen? When did that happen? It didn't mater, the other had an arm so what. That didn't mean shit to Belladona. All she would need to do in a fight is break it and everything would be good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting her eyes wonder a bit more she noticed that most of the furniture was a lighter shade of wood and the new larger TV. Must have changed things up a lot more since she got Aeron to cause some mayhem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy rubbed the back of his neck after they made it inside, feeling a bit on edge. Things were fine, right? Sierra, Lu, and Bella were there. There was a plan. He wrapped a lazy arm around Luis' shoulders and, when Sierra got close enough, ruffled her hair. This was going to be interesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fawn stole a kiss from Aeron's cheek before she detached to offer the older girl a hug. "Salem!" She was grinning back, the notebook inside her bag. She'd already worked on a bunch on her off days, and was excited at how everything was coming along. She failed to notice the tension.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aeron relaxed a smidge as Belladona agreed. Good, he'd be able to offer her the finished present and the thank you he'd come up with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luis grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Romelito! I see you brought in mi reina in style." He wrapped his arm around Percy's waist, winking at Sierra and Belladona as he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ana grimaced, before pulling her face into a proper smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chance! It's good to see you again, Chiquita, I'm sorry I missed prom." She hadn't felt up to dancing after the breakup. What could she say?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ophelia moved over to where nobody was sitting yet, and took a seat nearby. So far so good. She was worried about what would actually happened when Von and Belladona actually acknowledged each other. Just sitting down and waiting was stressful enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chance perked up a bit when Ana spoke to her, her smile shifting to a more genuine one as she looked over at her. "It's good to see you too." She beamed. "You don't need to apologize for anything. We're all... plenty busy with our lives." She hummed, still playing with her ring. It wasn't a lie, she'd been having trouble balancing this life with her normal one and she was sure the rest of them had similar problems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All that matters is you're here now, right?" She added on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sierra started trudging towards the sanctuary entrance. Hopefully this would be quick and if not quick then let it be interesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vondila sighed and felt like this was that was going to show up. They needed to get this over with before she did something she would regret. She clapped her hands, mostly cause she could, and addressed everyone. "Okay so we have a lot to talk about." She forced her smile a little larger trying her best not to look nerves but felt like it was failing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're going to deal with the heavy shit first and then I'll introduce you to everyone okay?" Salem asked slash told Fawn the plan for the meeting. She looked at her twin and wanted to just pull her out of there but she couldn't. They had to be here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belladona smiled at Luis. "Mi rey, its a pleasure to see you again." She slipped around to the other side of Luis from Percy and grabbed his hand. She added softly. "I don't know how this will turn out but stay back just in case." She said quietly, if this turned into a fight then Luis would need to get out of there. She did have Ophelia here though and Percy she knew would try and stop the fighting. She looked over at Vondila again and waited for the other vet to make the first move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy straightened his shoulders, taking a deep breath. Right. They could do this. He had dressed up for the affair- a tshirt and a soft leather jacket, less-ripped jeans and hardy boots. Something more official. He nodded to Von, and then to Ana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fawn settled down at the seat next to Salem. If Aeron could make it over to her she wouldn't complain, but it also... couldn't hurt to be separate for a bit, right? "Got it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aeron smirked at Von's clapping, and couldn't help but ask her a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That still working for you? I'm not sure I made it the right length." He wasn't going to risk stepping too close and chance getting hit, but... he was going to be nearby. Like hell he'd sit near anyone other than Fawn, he'd only come for her anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luis relaxed a hair as Sierra trudged in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anana! Come sit!" There weren't that many chairs left, but he had a feeling Percy and Belladona wouldn't mind doubling up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mariana sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess, I'd. I can't say I wanted to go, but... Well, I'd hoped Ad- Vanessa would be here, today, at least. I'd thought..." that she'd make an effort. Ana could feel a hole in her life where her ex had been, and she wasn't sure she liked the feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ophelia fidgeted with her hands as she waited for somethin to happen. She look towards Belladona, trying to meet her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heavy shit first. Alright. So this meeting was going to be... important. At least... important enough to be called heavy. She could handle this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She straightened her back, smoothing her skirt out before resting her hands in her lap at full attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sierra smiled at Luis. She walked over. Feeling too fidgety to sit, she decided to just stand behind his chair instead. If things turned messy, she didn't want to have to deal with getting around all the chairs. She was also regretting wearing a dress. Even with shorts under it, the fabric was still kind of prone to getting caught on things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vondila smiled at Aeron. "Yeah it's fine thank you." She then took a moment to take a deep breath in. "Last time we came together it was decided that Mariana and Percy would talk to Bella...dona." She hesitated on the medic's name and she hated it. "So I'm going to hand things over to you two and you can tell everyone the plan." She stepped aside and felt her heart try and come up her throat she wasn't in danger, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salem watched her twin and then looked over at Belladona watching the other and waiting for her todo something anything. If anything was to happen she would grab Fawn and Luis and get out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belladona was about to grab Percy and pull him on to her lap when she heard Vondila speak. She glared at the other vet, now she wouldn't be able to have Percy in her lap. She sighed and leaned on Luis and smirked when Vondila seemed to pause at her name. So her taking her arm had really messed her up. Good. She might not go after the other magi but she still wanted Vondila's grief seed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy had felt the hands hovering over his hips, and was torn between wishing he could settle into Bella's space and glad that he was free to look more... professional, maybe? He didn't want anyone thinking that what was happening was due to him playing favorites or being dishonest. He did, however, sneak a hand behind him to catch Belladonna's hand and squeeze it gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fawn glanced around the room. Had she ever seen that girl in red before? She hummed and leaned into Aeron's space to tuck her head under his chin. She didn't think she had, but she remembered the name. She wasn't sure whose side she was technically on. Belladonna had put Aeron in a position where he felt like he didn't have anyone else, and she didn't like that, nor did she trust it. And Salem was so nice...</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aeron hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perfect." He settled a little more, resting his chin on Fawn's head properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you, babe?" He checks in on her quietly, not particularly interested in the politics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luis rested his elbow on the back of his chair, within easy reach of Sierra should she want to reach out. But.. he wouldn't force her to take or acknowledge it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mariana sighed, and stood up, folding her hands together in front of her and let out a breath to calm her nerves further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We came to an agreement about what the future of Seaford needs to look like in order for us not to be as at risk of getting attacked by someone with Donny's goals but with even fewer reasons to hold back against us. If she'd picked fights individually or hit us where it hurt every chance she had... I doubt the group would look like it does now, I guess. So. We need a proper leader and a plan to make us a proper team, so that we're not a bunch of sheep huddled along a cliffside waiting for a predator to grab us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ophelia nodded as she listened to  Ana speak. That seemed alright so far. She hadn't really thought about other magi coming into to Seaford before- besides for Belladonna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A proper leader and a plan... that sounded fair. Chance noted the tension in the room, gently curling her fingers into the fabric of her skirt. She was nervous but she wasn't sure... why. Something felt like it was going to happen sooner rather than later and she didn't want to know what it was...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds alright." She gave a small nod in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sierra leaned into Luis. She wished they would go ahead and get this over with. Being stuck there all day would really piss her off. She was coming to learn that she wasn't the biggest fan of meetings. She sighed, at least she had Luis with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vondila just listened it wasn't her place to say anything and soon it wouldn't be her place again. Back to how things used to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salem watched her sister, this was hurting her more then she would ever admit. That was the thing about them being twins, they knew each other to well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belladona smiled at Percy when he squeezed her hand and watched him leave. She didn't want him to go but dam she did like to watch him leave. She looked over at Sierra she wanted to bring her close to her but now wasn't the time. She was probably going to have to speak herself. Bleh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy felt his heart hammering in his chest. "The... way that we had things before wasn't gonna work. Bebe and Von, as we know, uh, hate each other. Very much. Good reasons on both sides, just an old fashioned rivalry." He nodded. They knew that. Establishing facts. "And Nessa is very much so... on Von's side, and against Belladonna. And the thing about magi is that we always need to be evolving and working towards our next goal. Right?" He glanced to Ana. Was that a horrible way to say 'each generation dies and leaves their affairs for the next'?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fawn frowned. What... passing of the torch was this? She glanced at Aeron. "Did you know what this was?" She whispers back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aeron blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luis whistled. That sure was a metaphor Ana came up with. He leaned into Sierra gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mariana sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vondila has been asked to step down, and Donny, Percy and I agreed that he would be the best candidate for the leader. He's... the most likely of us to stick around and stay grounded, and we can all trust him to keep our best interests at heart and keep his own head on straight. I... am... fickle, and can't... be a leader all of the time, I need to be able to defer to someone else." She runs a hand through her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ophelia look back and forth between Belladonna, Von, and Percy. They had already decided on Percy? That was... something. Honestly it seemed more of a title than anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all already agreed? This wasn't something that was to be voted on by all of them? Ah, but... they were the most experienced. Surely they knew what was right. Though, Chance wasn't sure what to think of all of this. Wasn't Belladonna threatening them not that long ago? Even if things were... amicable now could anyone trust this? She wasn't sure. She figured the best thing to do was to keep her concerns to herself and watch how it plays out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sierra was still a bit surprised that Percy was going to be leader of their little group, but at least that meant less trouble for her. It also made a lot of sense. He was strong and understanding. With his habit of hiding when overwhelmed, it probably wouldn't be the best trait for a leader. At least he would have people there for him like Belladona and Luis, that is if Belladona was planning on sticking around. Sierra didn't know for sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vondila looked away from everyone and grabbed at her prosthetic with her organic hand. This hurt, she failed in away. Failed to keep everyone together. She couldn't even think of plan to get rid of Belladona she just agreed with Percy and Ana. She pissed Vanessa off it seemed cause she had tried texting the medic but she had no answer. Avril was gone and she had wanted to protect her. God she was just a failure all around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salem watched her twin just stand there not even looking at the rest. She worried about her twin. She could tell her mind was spinning out of control. Wanting to pull her twin out of this mess wasn't a good idea for the group even if it was best for Vondila.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belladona just wanted this mess to be over with. She only agreed to come cause Percy asked her and part of their deal was her saying sorry. Which in no way she was. It was fun to mess with some of these kids, Ophelia and Vanessa were so easy to twist around. Well those like Percy and Sierra just grabbed hold of part of her heart and made her feel over the moon. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. She rested her head on Luis' shoulder and closed her eyes, she could really go for something to eat after this. Well first she would have to talk to Aeron and then food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy took a deep breath. "I'm not saying I'll be perfect. I'm not saying everything will be sunshine and rainbows. But... I'll do whatever I can to make sure that we're safe." He leaned on Ana, resting his elbow on her shoulder. "But... if anyone has any concerns, I want to hear them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fawn pressed her nose into her boyfriend's neck. New leader. What did that mean?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aeron's arm tightened around Fawn's waist. They leaned across towards Vondila, and snap a couple times in front of her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you good?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luis leaned into Belladona's touch. This was just making him wish he'd already made a contract. Being part of this whole... situation properly had to feel different, better, than being just on the fringes outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ana wrapped an arm around Percy, and hooked her chin on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got this, hermano."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't have any issues." Opehlia said shaking her head. "I do want to know, what changes Percy will make. " She hadn't seen Von as a leader for a while, and she wasn't going to listen to Percy before Belladonna, but she was going to listen to him? It was a lot to think about</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So now was the time to voice concerns? She wasn’t sure she could. Maybe she ought to stick to her plan of seeing how things played out on their own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She released her skirt, quickly smoothing out the wrinkles against before holding her hands together in front of her. “I agree... that we should hear how things will be changing. But... I’m open to the change if you all think it’s best...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that was certainly the most neutral answer Sierra had ever heard. Still, it was a smart strategy to get through this without a fight. Chance was either didn't care or must have been a coward. At least no disagreements would make things go faster. The quicker she could go on with her day the better. Sierra refused to have a part in this, so she gave no shits beyond convenience and how it would indirectly effect her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Belladona," Sierra hummed, half hugging Luis as she leaned on him from behind. "How was the trek through the sand?" A little teasing never hurt anything, plus it made the whole relationship thing feel more normal anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vondila looked at Aeron, was her emotions showing that much? "Um. Yeah." She realized she should no longer be standing up there and sat down next to her twin and pulled one of her legs up and watched Percy and Ana. She wasn't the leader she agreed to that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salem rested her hand on her twin's shoulder. She rubbed small circles to sooth her twin. Even if they weren't twins it was easy to tell something was wrong with the damaged vet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belladona opened her eyes and smiled at Sierra. "Percy carried me over the sand." She leaned back and got a better look at Sierra. "I'm shocked you two didn't come together." She wanted this stupid meeting to be over so she could just move on with her life. The only thing she cared about in the room was her partners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy hummed. "Well, uh, not many. If I came into this, guns blazing to change everything... no one would listen. What I do want to say though... no more self sacrificing stuff. It's just traumatizing for everyone involved, even if it feels right at the time. We're a team and we're stronger together. And maybe not judging everyone we meet too harshly. Seaford is special. We're special. It's us against the witches, and at the end of the day we're all we have. So whatever we may have done in the past, or any fighting... I just want to drop that. Salting old wounds is about as useful as trying to fight the ocean. It never heals and eventually you just get knocked on your ass."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fawn watched Salem's twin jump, then listened to the speech. Okay... this must be new. Right? She'd let Salem speak up, she was too new to have any concerns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aeron nodded as Vondila let go of that haunted look on her face, at least a little. There were only so many people allowed to be lost in their own heads during these sorts of meetings, and Aeron had already called dibs on the position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luis smiled a little, and let his head fall back against Sierra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was really cute, Anana, seeing them come in like that. Romeo might do it again when we leave." He gives Belladona a hopeful look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mariana let out a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If anyone has a disagreement with another magi, bring it up with Percitititito or another senior magi you trust- Von, myself, Donny, or... Ophelia." She couldn't say Vanessa, and Conejita did count as an experienced magi, at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll help you figure out a way to address the issue without it festering and making problems for the group." She squeezed Percy gently, in silent question if that was a good suggestion for how to fix the fighting issue. Debating something out with a supervisor, or maybe sparring with supervision, would probably help out more than just saying 'no more fighting'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ophelia opened her mouth in a bit of shock when Mariana mentioned her. She didn't realize that Ana thought of her like that. And it was... nice.  She nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That sounded fair. She could get on board with a leader who didn't want anyone dying and wanted them to work as a team. Maybe this was for the best. And if anything came out she could bring it up with someone. That sounded good. She was glad to be a part of this team even if it was a bit intimidating. At least it was better to be working with all these experienced magi rather than be on her own. Being intimidated was a fair trade off. "That all sounds good." She offered a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We didn't come together partially because I wasn't planning on coming at all, but I couldn't just leave you guys to deal with this on your own, now could I?" Sierra smiled to her, resting against Luis comfortably. "Also why are you making Percy do all the work on carrying people, Luis? Not the type to sweep someone off their feet?" She poked his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vondila listened to Percy but didn't say a word. It wasn't her place anymore, she didn't feel comfortable helping someone that came to her for help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salem listened to the new rules from Percy. Why was she being left out? Yeah she wasn't a magi but she had the most amount of time dealing with this besides Von. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belladona smirked. "Sadly mi rey wasn't there with Percy. He came in with candy." She made a dramatic sigh and leaned against Luis a little with her hand on her forehead. She wouldn't ask the soon to be magi to carry her yet her leg weighted a lot and even with enchantments it was still a chunk of weight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy looked back to the twins. He had felt on the spot for most of this. Von looked like she was thirty seconds from a nervous breakdown, and Salem was...frowning or something. Was he doing a bad job? He squeezed Ana closer. "And... try to help Salem out around the shop more, maybe? We're putting a lot of strain on her, and with us still getting stock back up, the least we can do is help her out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fawn nodded. That was a better line of thought. Salem seemed like their backbone, after all!</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aeron propped his chin on Fawn's head again, humming softly to himself. This sure was a lot of talking, he hoped somebody was taking cliffsnotes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luis huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can pick you up, Anana, because you weigh like... 10 pounds soaking wet, I swear. I don't think I could pick Reinititita up without her prosthetic, even if I tried my hardest, let alone carrying her anywhere. A strong breeze could knock me over." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mariana hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right. Salem's work here is essential, and we'd be lost without her. If you're ever in need of something to do, I'm sure Bonita will have a task or a dozen to give you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ophelia nodded. Having the shop remained stock seemed important enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yes. I'd be glad to help too." Chance perked up at that again. She was at least comfortable enough around the shop to help out. Plus it's not like she'd be putting her life on the line stocking shelves. Maybe she could be more helpful there than out on the front lines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sierra huffed playfully to Luis, "Excuses."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vondila was glad that Salem was getting recognized for her hard work, she really did help everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salem took that moment to speak up. "If I may talk for a moment." She stood up and walked next to Percy and Ana. "There are a few things regarding the sanctuary that I want to tell everyone about." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belladona snorted. "Si trust me when I say my leg weighs about forty pounds and with the enchantments on it it weighs twenty-six pounds. I could kill a witch with this fucker if I didn't want to walk for three weeks." She explained. "Best advice I can ever give is don't lose a leg."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy nodded ane stepped back, gesturing to let Salem take the floor. "Of course!" He laughed quietly, smiling to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fawn perked up as Salem took center stage. This was the part she cared about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aeron tried to pay more attention as Fawn jolted them into awareness, her excitement rubbing off just a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luis winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds like so much work, mi reina." He reached out to run his knuckles down her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ana nodded as well, letting out a quiet breath of relief. Maybe she'll be allowed to sit down and stop being in the spotlight now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ophelia looked towards Salem. She couldn't help but be nervous around her... It was just something that happened when you helped to de-arm someone's twin. But with everyone here, and only her and Belladonna knowing, made her feel more at ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chance smiled a bit when Salem spoke up, trying to sit up straighter than she already was to look more at attention. In reality she probably had slumped a bit in shyness so it was better to fix her posture while she had the chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're saying I need to get stronger to be able to princess carry you?" Sierra suggested. She was sure she could work up to that eventually, especially with magic. Percy shouldn't be the only one to carry people. She wanted to carry them too. Plus he deserves to be able to be swept off his feet as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vondila payed attention to her twin. This was all stuff she knew about before hand. This she was ready for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salem took a deep breath. "Okay first off Von and I have installed some security in the shop area. Nothing in the shop area and the store room will be accessible after five pm for the time being. Its so we don't lose our stock again." She glanced and Aeron and then at Belladona. "Also I would like to properly introduce someone to all of you." She looked at Fawn and waved her up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belladona nodded and leaned into Luis' touch. "Yeah, I can and will carry both of you. Just not on sand." She looked over at Salem for a moment after hearing her say the store room would be locked, that was new. They must have finally put a lock on that door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy glanced between Salem and Bella. He hadn't exactly expected things to be better... but he'd hoped they wouldn't be worse. He nods, watching the blonde girl step up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fawn detaches from Aeron slowly to come stand next to Salem. She steps close to the girl. She'd been happy to be onstage when she asked Aeron out, but now she was nervous. What was going on?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aeron whined a little under his breath as Fawn stepped away. He'd just gotten comfortable!</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luis hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't mind being picked up once or twice..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ana let her eyebrows rise. Who was this new blonde? She hadn't heard of any new magi after Aeron, and... she didn't seem to be one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ophelia looked over towards Fawn. She knew she was Aeron's girlfriend, and talked to her once- but besides that she didn't know her at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh! Security measures. That was nice. Maybe she didn’t have to help so much. Or maybe she’d just wore around the security? She wasn’t sure. She’s have to figure it out later she supposed... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sight of Fawn she tilted her head a bit. Was this a new face...? She wasn’t sure they had ever met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I will try to get stronger so I can carry you." Sierra leaned over so Luis could see her face and beamed. Getting stronger would also be good for fighting so this would be a good investment of time and energy. She couldn't wait till she could carry him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vondila looked over the girl that was her twin's apprentice. She had a shit ton of hair more than Ana ever had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salem smiled at Fawn. "This is Fawn she will be learning under me how to take care of this place and create the items before enchantment." She explained looking over everyone. "So watch out for her till I can finish her key." She held up her own necklace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can help you with a work out routine." Belladona offered Seirra. She snapped her head over at the introduction of Fawn. "Didn't you know an old magi or something? What was her name?" Belladona asked, her first time speaking up in the meeting. She looked familiar and the name rang bells in her head. "It started with an m." She mumbled trying to think of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy noted that. Watch over non magi who was Aeron's girlfriend and working with Salem, easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fawn froze at the sound of the other girl talking. She really didn't recognize her much. "Midge. You remember Midge?" She blinked. She'd been ready to smile and duck her head sheepishly... but. She took a half step towards the red magi. "Do you know her?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aeron stood up, then, and reached out for his girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fawn? Hey, hey, calm down." </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luis tilted his head. Salem enlisting the help of someone else to run this place made sense, but... who was Belladona talking about? Midge?? That rang no bells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ana winced. That didn't sound like a good thing, if Donny knew someone. She didn't seem like the type who had more than casual alliances before Percy. But then again... Ana didn't know what it was like outside of Seaford for magi. Maybe she was being harsh...</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ophelia looked at Fawn and then at Belladonna. She had no idea who this Midge person was. Presumable a friend of hers?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh! A new apprentice. Seemed like they had some history she didn’t know about. Probably best to not get involved. There was a lot of sore spots in this group she’s rather not poke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She gave a little wave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah the girl with the long blonde hair from the prom. Sierra remembered her, well vaguely. That girl knew an older magi? Was Belladona referring to like the magi from before Walpurgisnacht or something else? Sierra decided to quietly watch. Maybe she'll ask Belladona about it later if there's still questions left by then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vondila looked over and Belladona and stood up. She hadn't looked at the other vet this whole time but if she was going to cause shit then she would step in the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salem chewed her lip. Shit she really hopped that Belladona wasn't about to hurt the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belladona nodded. "Yeah Midge made a wish to save her best friend and like vintage stuff. Talked to her here and there. We stopped talking before walpurgisnacht happened. Kinda lost contact with everyone after that." She lifted her bad leg. "I do remember she talked a lot about you, probably why your name stuck better then hers." She shrugged. She didn't know what happened to the other girl beyond she was dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy swallowed. "Okay, we need to uh... calm down." He glanced between Aeron and Salem. "Why don't you get a sec to cool down?" He offers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The non-magi presses her hands into her face, suddenly feeling more on edge than before. "Thank you." She said it tersely. No information there, just like Salem. She was grateful for the shopkeeper, but this was getting old fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aeron pulled his girlfriend close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hey, it's okay. We'll find out more later, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luis winced. Okay, that wasn't the reaction he was expecting, but... well, it sounds like those two have been looking for her friend for a while. Hearing old news has got to be almost worse than no news, at that point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ana grimaced. Oof.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. If her friend was a magi... and nobody had seen her for a while.. that was bad news. This wasn't something she should get involved in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seemed like a pretty fruitless search to Sierra. From everything Sierra's heard, she assumed pretty much all magi either skipped town or died out around Walpurgisnacht. "I hate to say it, but from the sounds of it, she's either for all intensive purposes dead or she left you for dead. Why bother searching for a ghost at that point?" She asked lounging against Luis. It didn't make any sense to Sierra to put in so much trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vondila wanted to step in but didn't feel like it was her place. She looked at Percy and Ana she didn't really get through to Sierra last time, so she knew she wouldn't this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salem walked over not caring she was between a magi and their target. "Fawn it's okay. I know its not much but I'll help you figure this out." She didn't want fighting but wasn't sure how to cool Sierra down. "Come on lets just step outside for some fresh air." She offered her hand to the teen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belladona braced for the girl to do something when she stepped closer but when Sierra stepped in she looked at the magi and smiled a bit. She really was willing to fight for those she cared for. Getting up she made sure Luis was behind her in case things turned really bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy wanted to say something, anything. Especially a "are you fucking kidding me". He pressed his hands into his face to suck in a breath, sharing a look with Von. He was far from qualified to deal with this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fawn wasn't sure what had just happened. One moment, she was trying to get some clarification on her missing friend. Her other half. The next, everyone was trying to shepherd her out of the room while some girl... some girl just called her stupid for searching for Midge. Her heart was pounding too loud for her to hear anything else, and her eyes felt cottony. All she knew was that she didn't want to leave the Sanctuary. Wouldn't that be letting the other girl win? She backed out of Salem's reach. "No- I." She looked between the rest of the magi and Aeron. "Just... just give me a sec."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew the one place that wouldn't make her freak out. She grabbed Aeron's hand and started tugging him down the hallway to the hot springs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aeron glared at the girl, sneering a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Think before you speak next time, pipsqueak, it's rude to insinuate someone's best friend is dead or heartless." He lets Fawn pull him away, stepping a little faster to help get her out of there before she breaks down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hey, starshine, it's okay..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luis winced. Oh, no. Sierra...</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ana put her face in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ophelia just looked at Sierra in shock. "Why would you say that?" She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And things had blown up again. This is exactly what Chance had been trying to avoid. Well, she wasn't involved... probably best to stay that way. She lowered her head, threading her fingers together as she waited to see if she should leave or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why were they all acting like she's the asshole here? She was just trying to understand. It made no sense to her to chase after the dead. It wasn't healthy and doesn't do anything good for anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra bristled. "I did think! I thought about the fact that its a waste of time! Why not ask Eb or Flow where she is, rather than follow crusty old bread crumbs that seem to be leading nowhere?! I know death is horrible. It is. I've seen it with my own fucking eyes, but everyone has to face the music some day. Dancing around the truth because it scares you does nothing, but make it hurt all the more when its finally staring you in the face. Dead or alive, it doesn't matter! She's not here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. Sierra glanced around the room... and Percy was going to be upset with her. Great.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vondila had enough. "Yeah well from what we know Midge despaired." She walked up to the short teal magi. "Unlike you people have emotions and care about others." She gritted her teeth. "Do you not think none of us have also experienced death?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salem grabbed at Vondila's prosthetic to stop her twin from hurting the magi. "Von." She tried to get her twin's attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belladona sighed. "If she's despaired that just means another grief seed for magi to use." This was great a fight. She wouldn't be alone in this fight at least. "And from what I know she must have despaired over two years ago. Yeah closure can help but it could also be Midge's wish still messing with Fawn." She wasn't going to let Sierra face this alone, she knew Percy would t her later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy couldn't just stand still. "Okay, fuck it. Sierra, Belladonna, down. Now." He shot them a look. He wasn't mad, just frustrated. "Von, thank you. Breathe." He squared his shoulders, standing at his full height. It wasn't often that he used the few inches he had on the girls, but he wasn't going to let the people his heart pounded for alienate themselves all over again. "This isn't a fight. Cool down, we'll talk about it in a few."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fawn barely made it into the hot springs before she was kicking her shoes off and throwing her phone onto a little pile, pulling Aeron towards the water. "C'mon." She mumbled. "C'mon!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aeron kicked his own shoes off, dropping his bag next to Fawn's shoes with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm coming, I'm coming! Shush." He tosses his socks behind him, and pulls his skirt up to fold it around his knees as he sits at the edge fo the water with her. "I'm right here, Fawn."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luis ran a hand down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anana, I love you, but... don't just tell people that what they're searching for is a lost cause, we've talked about what negative emotions and grief can do to people, haven't we?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ana stood up, and headed towards the door to the Sanctuary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've talked about everything that I needed to be here for, right? I'm not in the mood to watch you hiss at each other and cause problems."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ophelia looked down. She wanted to say something, but it wasn't her job to show Sierra how to treat others. And it seemed that Belladonna agreed with her? It was just too confusing for her to even gather her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chance noticed she wasnt the only one staying out of this, giving Ophelia a nervous look. So it wasn't just her then... Maybe she ought to leave soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sierra glares for a moment considering snapping back at the older magi before the anger leaves her. She leans into Luis throwing her arms around him, feeling drained. She wasn't even mad. Honestly there was mostly annoyance and pity for those two idiotic cowards. She looked to Belladona, tilting her head. "You think she's being weird because of a wish? How does that work?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vondila looked back at Salem then back at Belladona. "Why would it be a wish?" She didn't like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Salem waited, she wanted to talk to Fawn but also needed to be here to keep her twin from going off more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Belladona rolled her eyes. "Her wish saved Fawn. From death I think. So that would imprint magic on Fawn from Midge. The incubators can pull the whole ass hole genie thing. It's why wishing for someone else is dangerous." She looked Vondila in the eye at that. "I ran into a few magi outside of Seaford that had made wishes for others and then lost them. Most lose part of them. Why wouldn't it work the other way around." She turned to Percy. "I had no idea she would get like-" She gestured at the hallway to the hot springs. "-that. I knew Midge a bit. We weren't friends but we talked. Just she talked about Fawn so much that name stuck better than Midge." She pinched the bridge of her nose annoyed with all of this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy cupped Belladonna's face. "Calm down. She wasn't picking a fight. She was upset because of the situation, probably." After a second, he turned to Sierra. "Is this something we want to talk about now, or group talk about later?" He'd heard something in her words that didn't match the situation. And her comment about seeing people die... That couldn't have been recent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fawn let the bottom of her petticoats an skirts and socks slide into the water, feeling better immediately. Even the tear tracks that had been working down her cheeks feel better. "You know I love you, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Starshine." Aeron ran his knuckles across her cheek lightly, sighing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luis sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course she was upset! She's possibly being affected by that wish, has been missing her friend for years, and is immediately told that friend could be dead? I can't imagine wanting to hear that at the best of times, but especially not in the middle of a meeting as intense as this one. She wanted to hear you better, and pulled away afterwards when her emotions got the best of her and she needed to step out. Her datemate going to her defense is pretty fair too, if someone made me that upset, you'd go for their throat, wouldn't you, mi reina?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ophelia nodded at Luis's statement. It was a lot better for him to say than her. But she was interested about what Midge wished for. She wondered if Aeron knew, or even if Fawn knew exactly what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra focused on snuggling against Luis. "I don't know what we have to talk about. I said what I said and I meant every word. Someone had to tell her to stop living in denial. Its not like anything I said was wrong, even if you think my context was shitty. The girl she's looking for is gone and the longer she waits to accept it, the more it will hurt."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Vondila grumbled and turned away from everyone. Sierra was so much like her and it hurt her. "She's not a magi she gets to have what ever useless hope she has. No matter how painful it will be. She wont despair, she wont turn into a witch and she doesn't even have to be here to help Salem but she wants to." She snapped the last part back. "Maybe think before you talk Sierra." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Salem sighed this was not going to end well. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona leaned into Percy's touch. "Yeah, your right." She said softly and stayed quite till Vondila spoke up. "Oh real smooth coming from the one that picked fights with anyone." She grumbled. Percy had said to leave things in the past but he also knew how deep her beef went with the other vet. She pulled away from Percy. She might need to postpone her chat with Aeron. She sat down next to Sierra and rubbed her back a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy knelt down in front of Sierra so he could lock eyes with her. "Okay then, my proud detective. Later it is." He rested his chin on her knees, looking up at her for a minute. "Are you good?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Fawn shook her head. "I... I..." She pressed her face into his chest. "I'm not. I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's okay. I'm right here, babe. You're allowed to feel things." Aeron kissed her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got you."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luis gently pushed Sierra away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anana, I need some space." He pulled his chair away from the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, I need some air." He couldn't handle this anymore. He'd step out for a moment and hope that would make him feel less like he was the only one upset with how that had gone, even if he can see how Percy was trying to keep the peace. The whole conversation rubbed him wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ophelia pulled out her phone, and was surprised to see more than few missed phone calls both of her moms. Oh. That wasn't good. "I got to go. I missed a couple phone calls from my parents. Sorry." She looked towards Belladonna and Percy before leaving. She was both glad to have the excuse to leave and frustrated. She did want to know what was going on, but that wasn't as important. She followed after Luis, making a peace sign towards him, before speeding through the sand.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra let Luis go, leaning into Belladona. She didn't want to be babied, but she also wasn't in the mood to reject the comfort. She looked to Percy seeing his disappointment. "I should probably head out so you can finish your meeting, shouldn't I?" Yup, it was official; she definitely didn't like meetings.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Vondila grumbled. What else was there to talk about. She had no say anymore so she looked at Percy and waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Salem sighed and left to go check on Aeron and Fawn. Once she walked to the entrance of the hot spring she spoke up. "How you holding up?" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona nodded to Sierra. "Talk to you later." She said softly. She didn't know if there was anything else to talk about. She had to wait for Percy to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy felt his stomach twist, sitting back on his heels to give her the space. Ana had left. There had been a fight. Everyone was leaving, and he... had hardly managed to do anything to reel it back in. "I'm sorry, talk later." He mumbled in Von's direction, heading for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Fawn shook her head. "Not... not well." She called to the older girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeron huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought we were done with the whole fighting thing." He grumbled, running his fingers through Fawn's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I expected better."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Luis glanced up as Percy left, and ran a hand down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra caught Belladona's wrist as she went to go. Speaking in a low, soft tone she asked, "Could I stay over at your place tonight? Percy's pretty upset and Luis obviously doesn't want to deal with me right now. I think I should give them so space. If you don't want to deal with me either, I understand..."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Vondila sighed and walked towards the back to check on those that remained. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Salem sighed. "I really didn't think things would go south like they did." She slipped of her shoes and socks and sat with her feet in the water. "Belladona is still causing problems even when she said she wont." She grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona looked at Sierra and nodded. "Yeah of course. Just one thing could you help me get across the beach the less my foot's in sand the better." She slipped her hand down into Sierra's and gave it a squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Fawn watched the other girl settle in next to them. "She wasn't the problem. I'm sick of the same old news, but... it was just. I barely heard her, and then everyone was freaking out, and that girl... What was her problem? I... I didn't do anything to her, did I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Starshine, she was just trying to be 'realistic' as if we need to hear that again." He huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be right back, I wanted to talk to Belladona before she left." He stood up, and headed back towards the front room, to at least finish the goal he'd given himself at the start of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course! I'd be happy to help!" Sierra beamed at Belladona. Even if she wasn't really feeling the whole happy go lucky thing right then, it didn't hurt to try to be positive. She squeezed Belladona's hand back.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Vondila walked past Aeron really paying them no mind and went right to the hot spring. "Hey. I just wanted to tell you sis I was going to lock everything up."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Salem sighed. "I don't know what's up with Sierra. She doesn't seem to care a whole lot about others." She shook her head. Her twin's voice caused her to look over. "Yeah of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladona nodded great. She looked back and noticed Aeron coming out of the hall. "Hey I didn't think we would get to talk after all that." She stood a little in front of Sierra just in case the medic tried anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Fawn sighed, watching her own socked feet in the water. "Maybe... magi just don't like me. She... what if she's right? Midge left."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just wanted to know when you wanted to pick up my half of our deal." He thought a moment, before holding up a hand and creating the prosthetic he'd designed her already. Better to get all of this done as soon as possible, so he wouldn't have to talk to her or that pipsqueak any more than necessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to give you this, too, since I thought it might make your life easier. So here. Don't ask me for any more favors, I don't interact with people who make my girlfriend cry." He tosses the leg to her, and turns back towards where he'd left Fawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sierra rolls her eyes at him, but still apologizes to a Belladona for starting the mess. She didn't regret the words she said to the two, but that didn't mean she liked the consequences.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Vondila nodded and sighed shit just never went their way. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Salem shook her head. "Fawn, she gave her life for you. She agreed to fight witches and risk her life for you. She wouldn't purposely leave you." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladina rolled her eyes. "Ill be by your place tomorrow." She looked over the prosthetic, it was lighter then her current one. A lot lighter. "Give me a second." She sat down and popped off her leg and slide on the new one, with a pop of pain and magic it was connected. She stood up and was able to stand no problem. And the new one had no holes in it for sand. "Well then this will work." She held on to her other leg and nodded to Sierra. "Lets head home."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Fawn couldn't look at Salem. She braced two hands on the edge of the pool and sank into the water almost completely, hiding in it. 'Wouldn't leave you' meant that Midge was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeron stepped back into the room with Fawn, and frowned worriedly at where Fawn had just dropped into the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Babe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lets!" Sierra agreed, grabbing Belladona's old leg. "So how does it feel?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Vondila walked out and into the main room and started locking up. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Salem sighed. Fawn really needed to accept that Midge was gone but tonight was not the night to push it. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Belladon got outside. "Feels great. Its a fifth of the weight of that."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Fawn offered Aeron her hands. She knew she was being childish, but... they were children. So, of course, she yanked them in after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeron yelped, flailing as he's dragged into the water. He was more than tall enough that standing left him in no danger of drowning, but it was still scary being pulled in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fawn!!" He shook out some of the water from his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going to be freezing when we leave!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ducked forwards to steal a kiss. "But... if I'm freezing with you, then it's fine?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Aeron huffed, and ran his fingers through her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it makes you feel better, then yeah. But maybe ask me if I can swim, next time."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Fawn just laughed and leaned into him. "I promise."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot to post this sooner and that's why it's not fancy (and there's dead characters that soul gems aren't formated...)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>